mbickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Co siędzieje na czacie
Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *4:59 Tigera10 OOOO *4:59 Catonatorka Witam *4:59 Panterek Bialy Witam *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Phantom już wszytsko gotowe trzeba tylko przeprowadzić rytuał XDD *4:59 Tigera10 Siemka *4:59 Panterek Bialy KTO MNIE KU*WA WZYWAŁ!!!! *4:59 Werna6 Misja wykonana to ja już spadam *4:59 Panterek Bialy XD *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot cię wzywał XD *4:59 TheAngry A czm wy macie tak malo punktow? *Red Diamona opuścił(-a) czat. *4:59 Kotofanka=^.^= bo tak *;-; *5:00 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Jaki rytuał *5:00 Tigera10 Morru: w międzyczasie okazało się że jestem kotem *5:00 Werna6 SEBA NIE KLNIJ PRZY KSIĘDZU -_- *5:00 Tigera10 XD *5:00 Panterek Bialy Jest cenzura XD *5:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: no na ożywienie mnie *;-; *5:00 Tigera10 Morru: w końcu to duch... *5:00 Panterek Bialy *Phantom kopie Szoteu *5:00 Werna6 EHHH NO Z KIM JA ŻYJĘ W TEJ PARAFII *5:00 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Starczy? *5:00 TheAngry Mam napisane: 4 rozdział VA, 2, 3 i 4 rozdział NESa *5:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: hahahah... nie kopmniesz mnie jestem duchem XD *5:00 Tigera10 nie pytaj się XD *5:00 Werna6 SPADAM SZUKAĆ INNEJ *XD *5:00 TheAngry Ale nie chce mi sie przepisywac ;-; *help ;-; *5:01 Werna6 PA *5:01 Panterek Bialy XD *Pa *5:01 Tigera10 Morru: >w< *5:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: okej Phantom złap za łapke? Moruu.. XD a ty Cheng złap Plagga i Phantoma XF *5:01 Tigera10 Morru: No dobra *5:02 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Morru coś nie tak? *5:02 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Oke *5:02 Tigera10 Morru: nie nic... *Werna6 opuścił(-a) czat. *5:02 Panterek Bialy *Phantom wykonuje polecenia *5:03 Kotofanka=^.^= XD Szot: Powtórzcie te słowa" Ottu no kena onata ROTENSA! xd powtórzcie to oekj XDDD? *Cheng: czej a dlaczego ja mam sie ciebie słuchać? *5:03 Tigera10 Morru: Ottu no kena onata ROTENSA *5:03 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Bo tak XD *Cheng: Ottu no kena onata ROTENSA *5:04 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Ottu no kena onata ROTENSA!!! *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: co to za dziwne światła *5:04 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy kabuuuuum XD *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= ?!!! *5:04 Panterek Bialy /ME WYPIERDZIELILI ŚWIAT W KOSMOS XD *5:04 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ekchem ekchem kaszel wtf co tu tyle dymu?! *5:04 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy * *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Czy ja żyje? *5:05 Tigera10 Morru: Nic się nikomu nie stało? *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Czy nadal jestem duchem? *Cheng: Nie raczej nie? *5:05 Tigera10 Morru: wiesz co.. *5:05 Panterek Bialy Phantom: O kurwa jestem duchem! *5:05 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: ?!!! *Szot/: nie możliwe *5:05 Tigera10 Morru: Emmmm... *5:05 Panterek Bialy No nie no kwami mi uduchowili *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: ale jak przecież wszystko szło zgodnie z planem *5:06 Tigera10 Morru: chba pomieszliśmy słowa -_- *5:06 Panterek Bialy Kurwa!!! *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Cheng czy to twoja wina?!!! *5:06 Panterek Bialy Mam uduchowioną panterę!! *5:06 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ja nic nie zrobiłem *5:06 Tigera10 Morru: CICHO BYĆ!! *Morru: poczekajcie chwilę *5:07 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Jestem duucheeem XDDD *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Czej sprawdze czy napewno jest duchem fi fiu fiu... *5:07 Panterek Bialy no jemu to się podoma *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= *wyciąga patelnie *5:07 Panterek Bialy *Lata nieruchomo *5:07 Tigera10 Morru: wiecie co? *5:07 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Phantom chcesz być duchem? Wiesz zawsze mogę wyciągnąć z ciebie tą esencje i być z nowu duchem *5:07 Panterek Bialy Co? *5:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Tak już moja moc *5:08 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Chce!!!! *5:08 Tigera10 Morru: Nasze zaklęcie nie poskutkowało bo *5:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Bo? *5:08 Panterek Bialy Bo? *5:08 Tigera10 Morru: KU... LITERÓWKA! *5:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Ale kto? *5:08 Panterek Bialy I Phantom stał się dlatego duchem? *5:09 Tigera10 W zaklęciu jest literówka *taaa *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Czyli to moja wina?! *5:09 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Mi pasuję *5:09 Tigera10 tylko dlaczego to na mnie nie zadziałało? *5:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Phantom przepraszam *5:09 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Dzięki Szoteu!!!! *Szot jemu to się podoba XD *5:09 Tigera10 Szot, spokojnie *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Phantom życie ducha nie jest takie piękne jak ci się wydaje widzisz żeczy których wcześniej nie mógł byś zobaczyć i te żeczy wcale niesą fajne są straszne *5:10 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Nie ma nic straszniejszego od Seby *5:10 Tigera10 Zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz.... *5:10 Panterek Bialy Spierdalaj Phantom *XDDD *5:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: HAHAHAHAH Debilu zrobiłeś literówkę w zaklęciu *5:10 Tigera10 Dlaczego ja jestem normalna a wy nie? *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Cicho siedź IDIOTO *5:11 Tigera10 O bosze *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *5:11 Panterek Bialy Phantom: A co potrafię jako duch? *5:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Cięzko jest wyjaśnić co potrafisz.. *5:11 Panterek Bialy Opętywać przedmioty? *Catonatorka opuścił(-a) czat. *5:11 Panterek Bialy * Phantom ma nikczemny plan *5:12 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Głównie widzisz potwory takie jak... Nie nie mozesz opętywać ty nie jesteś normalnym duchem *Szot: ja byłem normalnym ty jesteś zmieniony w niego ja umarłem ty nie *5:12 Tigera10 I weź ty mu to teraz wytłumacz *5:12 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Kurwa! * Phantom foch *XDDD *5:13 Tigera10 *Morru czuje coś dziwnego na swoim ogonie.... *5:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Więc możesz przelatwyać przez ściany głównie i widzieć straszne żeczy ty możesz tylko 50% robić to co robiłęm ja *5:13 Tigera10 EEE Da fuck? *5:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Morru co się stało?! *5:13 Tigera10 Czemu mam niebieski ogon?? *5:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: ?! *5:13 Tigera10 Emmm... *5:13 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Hahahahah idioci tylko mi nic się nie stało xd *5:14 Tigera10 Uważaj bo zaraz się stanie... *5:14 Panterek Bialy Kurwa weźcie tego idiotę!! *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Nie był bym tego taki pewien *Cheng: to znaczy? *5:14 Tigera10 Emmm Cheng?? *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: to znaczy że masz rogi *5:14 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Hahahaha *5:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Jakie kuźwa rogi?! *Szot: Normalne? *5:14 Tigera10 No masz *5:14 Panterek Bialy O kutwa *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: No ja mam skrzydła demona super.. *5:15 Tigera10 Takie jak ja *5:15 Panterek Bialy DLACZEGO MAM NIEBIESKIE OCZY!! *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: to żem porobił *5:15 Panterek Bialy SZOT!!!! *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Szot IDIOTA Z CIEBIE *HAHAHA *5:15 Panterek Bialy MAM NIEBIESKIE OCZY !!!!!! *5:15 Tigera10 Fajnie, po prostu genialnie!! *5:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: wiem przyznaje się jestm idiotą *Sot: to ja sobie pójde *5:15 Panterek Bialy JA CHCE MOJE PIWNE!!!! *5:16 Tigera10 Tak, widać że moje (zmróżyłam niebezpiecznie oczy) *5:16 Panterek Bialy Tigera!!! *5:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Phantom chcesz być nadal duchem? *5:16 Tigera10 Tak? *5:16 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Tak *Jakie masz zwykle oczy? *5:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: to nie da się zrobić tak żebyś miał piwne *Szot: przykro mi *5:16 Tigera10 Niebieskie *a czemu pytasz? *5:17 Panterek Bialy TO CZEMU MASZ KURWA PIWNE!? *5:17 Tigera10 No NIE!!! *5:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Morru choć do mnie na chwile *5:17 TheAngry Ja mam wódkowe *5:17 Tigera10 *Idę *5:17 Panterek Bialy TA XD *5:17 Tigera10 Tak???? *5:17 TheAngry Im więcej procentów tym lepiej *5:17 Kotofanka=^.^= *Szot Łapie Morru za głowe i wysysa z niejesencje co sprawia że znowu jest normalna *5:18 Tigera10 Wow *5:18 Panterek Bialy Ej!!! *5:18 Tigera10 Ale co z tobą? *5:18 Panterek Bialy MAM NIEBIESKIE PASEMKO KURWA!!!!! *5:18 Kotofanka=^.^= *Łapie z obrzydzeniem Chenga i wysysa z niego esencje co powoduje że Cheng jest spowrotem sobą ;-; *5:18 Tigera10 * Patrzę zdziwioa na Phantoma *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Phantom Twoje oczy zostaną niebieskie póki będziesz duchem *5:19 Panterek Bialy TIGERA TO JA SEBA MAM PASEMKO I JA MAM NIEBIESKIE OCZY!!!! *5:19 TheAngry Idę robić FanPostać *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= ?! *5:19 TheAngry Rysujem pinkfinka *5:19 Panterek Bialy SZOT!!!! *5:19 Tigera10 No dobra, alle nie do końca wróciliśmy do siebie... *5:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot? co? *5:19 Tigera10 *popatrzyłam na mój niebieski ogon *5:20 Panterek Bialy MAM NIEBIESKIE OCZY I PASEMK!!! TO JA SEBA!!!! *5:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Czekaj już ide *5:20 Panterek Bialy NIE ZOSTAW SĄ FAJNE!!!!! *5:20 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *5:20 Panterek Bialy ZWŁASZCZA PASEMKO *5:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Tigera *Nwm dlaczego masz jeszcze ogon *5:20 TheAngry A ja mam oczy spirytusowe *już 80% *5:20 Tigera10 poczekaj *5:20 Kotofanka=^.^= on powinien niedługo zejść *skoro wyssałem esencje *5:20 Tigera10 chcę coś wypróbować *5:20 Panterek Bialy O KURWA ALE FAJNE!!!!! *5:21 Kotofanka=^.^= okej *Phantom *z cb też trzeba wyssać *5:21 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Taaak? *Phantom: Nie kurwa!!!! *5:21 Kotofanka=^.^= wolę żebyś nie wiedział co kryje się w rónych uliczkach *umarł byś ze strachu *5:21 Panterek Bialy Seba: Kurwa mam pasemko!!!!! *5:21 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *okej seba *spokojnie *5:21 Panterek Bialy Seba: Które zmienia kolory ?! *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= brawo ja *co ja zrobiłem jestem potworem boshe *5:22 Panterek Bialy Phantom: HAHAHAHAHHAA SEBA MA PASEMKA!!!! *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= wyglądam gorzej niż wcześniej *5:22 Tigera10 * Dotknęłam moim ogonem podłogi, nic nie działo się jednak po chwili podłogę zaczął ogarniać szron *Wow *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= ?! *Czyli ten ogon nie zniknie *5:22 Tigera10 Lodowy ogon? *5:22 Panterek Bialy Seba: Co to kurwa jest?!!!! *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= nadłem ci nowe moce? *5:22 Tigera10 EEE *5:22 Panterek Bialy Seba: Szot!!!!! *5:22 Kotofanka=^.^= czy jak??????????????! *Szot: seba? *5:23 Panterek Bialy Seba: Phantom strzela wiatrem!!!!! *5:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Że wut? *5:23 Tigera10 O oł *5:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Ale hahah zamienia się spowrotem w zwykłe kwami x *d *5:23 Panterek Bialy Seba: A ja wid *5:23 Tigera10 Em, lód wiatr... może jeszcze ogień i ziemia? *5:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng też ma ogień ? *5:23 Tigera10 mało do tego brakuje *5:23 Panterek Bialy Seba: Coś mnie kurwa goni!!!!!! *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= XXDDD *5:24 Tigera10 XD *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng może rozpalać płomienie wzrokiem o nie *.... *5:24 Panterek Bialy SZOT JA TEŻ WIDZĘ POTWORY!!!!:SEBA *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= To co wtakim razie moze plag *5:24 Tigera10 Chyba trzeba będzie trochę ogarnąć Phantoma *5:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Exkalibron *!! *5:24 Panterek Bialy TIGERA ZA TOBĄ!!!!! *5:24 Tigera10 Co? *Nic nie widzę *5:25 Panterek Bialy Phantom: O kurwa ale brzydkie *5:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Już za chwile za 10 min PB powinieneś przestać je wiedzieć i Phantom też *5:25 Panterek Bialy Seba: JA WIDZĘ POTWORY!!!!!! *5:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Phantom wracasz do poprzedniego stanu bycia czyli będziesz zwyczajnym kwami tylko władające wiatrem *Szot: Seba za 7 min przestaniesz je widzeć *spokojnie *5:26 Tigera10 Em dobra, morał tego dnia jest taki, że zawsze sprwadzamy wszystkie zaklęcia przed użyciem, zrozumiano?? *5:26 Panterek Bialy c-co m-mi wy-wyła-łazi z sza-szaf-fy?! *5:26 Kotofanka=^.^= zapal światło *radz *ee *5:26 Panterek Bialy NIE MAM!!!! *5:26 Kotofanka=^.^= potwory szafowe są najgorsze *5:26 Panterek Bialy SPALIŁY SIĘ!!!!! *5:26 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *5:26 Panterek Bialy CO TO KURWA JEST!!!!! *5:27 Kotofanka=^.^= no światło je zabija *5:27 Panterek Bialy PHANTOM WYWIEJ TO COŚ!!!!!!!! *5:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Seba jeszcze 5 minut wytrzymaj *5:27 Tigera10 *Mój ogon, z niczego ni z owego zaćżąl świecić *5:27 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Mi tak pasuję! *5:27 Tigera10 EEE... EE??! *5:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Phnatom ty też za 5 minut przestaniesz je widzieć *o nie ja znwou świece *5:27 Panterek Bialy *oczy Phantoma zaczynają świecić na fioletowo *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= czemu znowu cały się świece *5:28 Tigera10 Jestem ciekawa co jeszcze dziś nam sie przydarzy... *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: moje złote plamki też się świecą *... *5:28 Tigera10 Mi na razie bzikuje tylko ogon *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= bum szaka la i dym *5:28 Panterek Bialy Seba: O kurwa!!!! *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: co tu tyle dymu? *5:28 Tigera10 Co jest?? *5:28 Kotofanka=^.^= nic nie widze *co się dzieje boshe pomocy *5:28 Panterek Bialy Paznokcie mi świecą na czarno!!!! *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= ?!!! *5:29 Tigera10 *Ogon zaczyna świecić jasnym światłem *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Czy tylko ja widze ten dym?! *5:29 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy otwiera z dymu kulę *5:29 Tigera10 Zbierzcie się tu wszyscy! *5:29 Panterek Bialy PANUJE NAD DYMEM?! *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: nie moge się ruszyć *5:29 Panterek Bialy SZOT!!! *5:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: NIeeee.. coś tu idzie aaaaaaanewtio;b;wo *5:29 Tigera10 * Szukam Szota, ale nie widzę go *5:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Gdzie wcieło sozta *stałem obok niego ale zniknoł *5:30 Tigera10 nie wiem *5:30 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy obraca dym na niebo *Seba: Panuje nad dymem!!!! *5:30 Tigera10 PB przestań się bawić tym dymem! *5:30 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng rozpoczyna poszukiwania szota *5:30 Panterek Bialy Seba: Tigera *5:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: przecież wiki mnie zabije jeżeli go nei znajdziemy *5:30 Tigera10 ? *5:30 Panterek Bialy Seba:twoje włosy! *5:31 Tigera10 Emm co? AAACH!! *5:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: O nie ... ona tu przyszła już pomnie *5:31 Tigera10 * ogień *5:31 Panterek Bialy Świecą na brązowo!!!! *5:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Cheng czy wy sami chcieliście ozywić Szota?! *5:31 Tigera10 Tak, szczególnie że mam tak na codzień -_- *5:31 Panterek Bialy WIKI!!!! *5:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ym że co niee.,.... *Wogó,e *Wiki: Seba? *Co tu się stało *powiessz mi *5:32 Panterek Bialy JA PANUJE NAD DYMEM A PHANTOM NAD WIATREM!!!!! *5:32 Tigera10 Morru: a ja nad lodem *5:32 Panterek Bialy A TIGERZE ŚWIECI RĘKA!!!!!!!! *Blondynka dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Czyli to wyjaśnia dlaczego panuje nad wszystkim i czemu moje oczy zmieniły kolor na białe i czarne i dalczego moje włosy są różowe *5:32 Panterek Bialy hej blondi ;-; *Ożywili Szlteu *5:33 Tigera10 lepiej żeby przestała *5:33 Panterek Bialy Szoteu* *5:33 Blondynka Cześć *5:33 Tigera10 Siemka *5:33 Panterek Bialy Hej ;-; *5:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: właśnie gdzie jest Szot tylko mi nie mówcie że było tu pełno dymu a on znikną nagle? *5:33 Blondynka PB nie musisz witać mnie dwa razy *5:33 Panterek Bialy I każde kwami + ja nad czymś panuje a szota porwali *5:33 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: NIe tak nie było heheh.. *Red Diamona dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:34 Red Diamona Ave *5:34 Tigera10 Morru no to po prostu genialnie: *5:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Szot nie znikną on jest włazience *zaczyna kłopotilwie coś wymyślac *5:34 Panterek Bialy #dziwny dzień XD *Ave *5:34 TheAngry Siemka *5:34 Tigera10 Morru: Cheng! *5:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki seba gdzie jest Szot? *5:34 Panterek Bialy Ja lecę ćwiczyć na The Voice of Poland *5:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Co chcesz?@!! *5:34 Panterek Bialy Szota porwali *Widziałem *5:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Co?!!! *5:34 Panterek Bialy Przez dym *5:35 Red Diamona This is the world ... of polend /=!!! *5:35 Kotofanka=^.^= cHENG UKATRUPIE CIĘ KIEDYŚ *5:35 TheAngry Kto oglądał wczoraj Piksele? *5:35 Kotofanka=^.^= ZOBACZYSZ *5:35 Tigera10 Spójrz tam- wskazałam łapką grdzie przed chwilą widziałam Szota *5:35 Kotofanka=^.^= hYM... Sadza ale skąd tu sadza? *5:35 Blondynka TA wczoraj nie ale wcześniej oglądałam *5:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Nawet komina blisko nie ma *5:35 Tigera10 Em Seba? *5:35 Kotofanka=^.^= skąd ona się wzieła *5:36 TheAngry Fajne nie? *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *5:36 Red Diamona Dobra lece ... Bajo *5:36 Blondynka No ten film jest super *5:36 Tigera10 Paa *5:36 Blondynka Bajo *Red Diamona opuścił(-a) czat. *5:36 TheAngry Epiczki *5:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Chym Morru chyba już dzisiaj nie zobaczymy SZOTA *5:37 TheAngry Jakiego szota *5:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Niby go nie lubie ale brakuje mi tego Idioty *5:37 Tigera10 Morru: ( smutna) zamartwiam się o niego *5:37 Kotofanka=^.^= TA nie musisz wiedzieć XD *5:37 Tigera10 XD *5:37 TheAngry Eee *nudno tu *czas rozkrecic atmosfere *5:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Morru nie smuć się jestem pewnien że ten debil tu wróci *5:38 Blondynka * Blondynka się nudzi i chyba se pójdzie *5:38 TheAngry * TheAngry zabiera Blondi kocyk *5:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Cheng czy ty choć raz możesz przestać go wyzywac od idiotów i debili..?! *5:38 Blondynka Czemu mi? Ku*** czemu?! *5:38 Tigera10 Morru: Może masz rację, ale czemu wy się tak kłócicie? *Morru: Wiki ma rację... *5:39 Blondynka TA masz u mnie przechlapane *5:39 TheAngry * TheAngry leci na planetę AZ-19 *Blondynka wyrzucił(a) TheAngry z czatu. *5:39 Blondynka I poleciał xD *TheAngry dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: A wiesz... Trudno określić poprostu eh.. no wiesz on mi zabrał moją ukochaną a po 2 czytał mój pamiętnik to od tego się zaczeło *5:39 TheAngry >:( *5:40 Blondynka TA chciałeś polecieć *5:40 Tigera10 Morru: No chyba że tak... *5:40 TheAngry Tak... *5:40 Blondynka Mi się kocyków nie zabiera! *5:40 Tigera10 XD *5:40 TheAngry Ale mam twój numer telefonu * TheAngry spalił kocyk na AZ-19 *5:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Trudno żyć z takim kwamii ale jednak gdzieś daleko w środku lubie go *5:40 Blondynka No chyba nie masz *Jak tak to podaj *5:40 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *ja wam moge podac tylko nie dzwońcie o 24 XD *5:41 Tigera10 Morru: no to lubisz go bardzo głeboko *5:41 Kotofanka=^.^= chociaż nie XD boje się was *5:41 Tigera10 XD *5:41 Blondynka KF mnie? *5:41 TheAngry 09chlebełek198056 *5:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Może i tak Xd *5:41 TheAngry *5:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Blondi nie *cb nie *5:41 Blondynka TA! *5:41 Kotofanka=^.^= bardziej TA *niż cb *Panterek Bialy dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:42 Blondynka Jedyna osoba która może się mnie bać to TA bo ma u mnie mocno przechlapane *Hej PB *5:42 Panterek Bialy JA ZABIJE TO CHO*ERNE KWAMI!!!! *5:42 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Phantom Wiki się załamała bo nei ma tu Szota i mówi ze juz dzisiaj Szota nie zobaczymy *:'( *5:43 Panterek Bialy PHANTOM TERAZ NAPRAWIA SWOJE BŁĘDY! *5:43 Blondynka zw *5:43 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: SeBA TO ZNACZY AJKIE? *5:43 Tigera10 Morru: miejmy nadzieje że powróci *5:43 Panterek Bialy SPOWODOWAŁ POŻAR SWOJĄ ZABAWĄ!!!! *Red Diamona dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:43 Kotofanka=^.^= JAK *5:43 Panterek Bialy ZGADUJ!!!!! *5:43 Tigera10 No właśnie? *5:43 Kotofanka=^.^= SKORO ON PANUJE NAD WIATREM *;-; A JA NAD OGNIEM *5:43 Panterek Bialy ALE PALIŁO SIĘ OGNISKO!!!!! *5:43 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-;? *5:43 Tigera10 o oł *5:44 Panterek Bialy GDYBY NIE MOJE ZDOLNOŚCI UMRAŁBYM!!!! *5:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Boże Wiki ty panujesz nad wszystkimi zywiołami możesz mu pom óc *5:44 Tigera10 Pali się tam nadal? *5:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tsa... Już ide *5:44 Panterek Bialy NIE JUŻ SIĘ NIE PALI!!! *5:44 TheAngry huehuehuehue *5:44 Blondynka JJ *5:44 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:Phantom czekaj pomoge ci *5:44 TheAngry * TheAngry zabiera Panterkowi kocyk *5:44 Panterek Bialy ALE ON SIĘ DUSI ZADBAŁEM O TO!!!!!! *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= SEBA TAK NIE WOLNO *5:45 Red Diamona Ej ... Co tu się odwala ? *5:45 Panterek Bialy ZOSTAW KURWA MÓJ KOCYK!!!!!!!!!!! *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= ;-; *5:45 Tigera10 CO??? *5:45 TheAngry * TheAngry zabiera RD kocyk *5:45 Panterek Bialy NO CO CO W DYMIE SIEDZI! *5:45 Tigera10 Morru:Jezuu *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Phantom ide po ciebię czekaj na mnie *5:45 Blondynka Seba weź się nad nim zlituj *5:45 Kotofanka=^.^= *Idzie po Phantoma odgraniając dym *5:45 Tigera10 zaraz będziemy mieli drugiego truposza *5:45 Red Diamona * Red Diamona a maigyczny kocyk ... *5:45 Panterek Bialy NAJPIERW MNIE NA DRZEWO WYWALA!!!!! *A TERAZ PODPALA POLE!!!!!! *5:45 Red Diamona Jak go dotkniesz zmienisz się w pył *5:46 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Phantom żyjesz ??? *5:46 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Yup *5:46 TheAngry * TheAngry zabiera wszystkim kocyki *5:46 Panterek Bialy Phantom: I mi tubdobrze *5:46 Blondynka TA!!! *5:46 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:Boshe jak ten SeBA TAK MÓGŁ *5:46 Red Diamona * Red Diamona siada na TA i zabiera mu kocysie *5:46 Tigera10 PHANTOM!!!! CZY CI DO RESzTY ODBIŁO??? *5:46 Panterek Bialy TA ODDAWAJ MÓJ KOCYK!!!!! *5:46 Kotofanka=^.^= nie dusisz się? *Phantom? *5:46 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Magia wiatr XD *5:46 TheAngry * TheAngry leci na AZ-19 i spala kocyki *5:46 Blondynka TA życie ci nie miłe? *5:46 TheAngry Ni ma kocyków *5:46 Panterek Bialy JA CI ZARAZ DAM MAGIĘ!!!!! *5:46 TheAngry Nie. *Nie miłe *Chlebełku *5:47 Blondynka I ciebie nie ma! *Blondynka wyrzucił(a) TheAngry z czatu. *5:47 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: No spk ale pomoge ci naprawić szkody *TheAngry dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:47 Panterek Bialy * Panterek Bialy ściska kulę *5:47 Red Diamona * Red Diamona zjada głowe TA *5:47 Panterek Bialy Hehbehehehe *Phantom: O o POMOCY!!!! *5:47 Kotofanka=^.^= * Kotofanka=^.^= pomaga phantomowi naprawić szkody i myśl co dzieje się z szotem *5:47 Tigera10 Morru: ( zaczynam warczeć znowu) *5:47 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Phantom co się dzieje?! *5:47 Panterek Bialy Ja go znajdę! *5:48 Red Diamona * Red Diamona ma ochotę na krew *5:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Seba czekaj na mnie a niem *5:48 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Ten debil zmniejsza kulę *Marinette1234 dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki jaką kule? *5:48 Panterek Bialy Dymu! *5:48 Marinette1234 hej *5:48 Kotofanka=^.^= XD a to dym cię nie dusi ? *5:48 Panterek Bialy Ja mam swoje zdolności przez Szota *5:48 Tigera10 * Morru wymyka się niepostrzrzenie... *5:48 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Z zaczy na du dusić *Marinette1234 opuścił(-a) czat. *Marinette1234 dołączył(-a) na czat. *5:49 Kotofanka=^.^= *Łapie Phantoma i wynoisi na zewnątrz *5:49 Panterek Bialy Tak nie mam serca *Jest z dymu *5:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Phantom nic ci nie jest? *5:49 Blondynka PB nie wyżywaj się na Phantomie! *5:49 Panterek Bialy ON PODPALIŁ PRAWIE MI DOM!!!!! *5:49 Blondynka No i...?! *5:49 Panterek Bialy PRZEZ SWOJĄ DURNĄ ZABAWĘ!!!!! *5:50 Blondynka Ale PRAWIE *5:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Seba nie obchodzi mnie to skoro on ci przeszkadza zabieram go do mnie do domu... *5:50 Blondynka Nie podpalił tylko PRAWIE *5:50 Panterek Bialy Phantom: Nie!!!!! *5:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Csii Phantom u mnie można robić wszsytsko co się chce XD *5:50 Tigera10 Morru: A potem będziesz tego żałować... *5:51 Kotofanka=^.^= (boshe tak poza fabuła cisne beke i spadłam z krzesła) *nie nigdy nie żałuje się togo co się zrobiło * *5:51 Tigera10 Ja chyba bloga napiszę o tym *5:51 Kotofanka=^.^= o czym? *Panterek Bialy opuścił(-a) czat. *5:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Wul się to moja fabuła *5:51 Tigera10 o tym co tu na chacie sie dzieje *XD *to ty napisz *5:52 Kotofanka=^.^= XD ja mam mieć tak w blogu bo właśnie Wiki i Adrien prowadzili dochodzenie i musieli zagdaki rozwiązywać ale co się stało wiki w inny wymiar przetepał * Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach